


You're my Ride

by tigersharktimes



Series: Oh Snap! [1]
Category: The Killing
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e08 Stonewalled, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't start well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is the same as in the series, told from Holder's POV. His thoughts, his feelings in the time he and Linden started working together. Season 1 for now.  
> Eventually, in later parts, (season 2 + 3) the plot will turn slightly AU, but not entirely.

They didn´t start well. _Damn no._ He crashed into her office like a disaster, and startled her. Sarah Linden, the detective who was leaving to get married, wasn´t done packing her stuff. She wasn´t ready to turn her office over to him. Her bossiness irritated him first second on but his immediate attraction to her irritated him even more. But well. That problem was easy to fix. She would leave this place in a few hours, he thought, and never had he been more wrong about anything in his life. The routine case of a missing girl the L.T. assigned them to work on turned out to be a murder case that dragged out and hauled him into a complicated crush on a woman who didn´t like him at all.

The way she took the case to heart made him see her differently. The way she cared for her son softened him. _Little man_ Jack liked him at once which bothered his mother quite a bit but not his growing affection for her. Not good. Fuck no. He even pushed harder to get rid of her. At the same time he did not want her to leave. She was good. She was clever. She got under his skin. And he liked that; liked it way too much. That´s why he started behaving like a nutjob. Everytime he thought she was gone he sighed in relief. Hours later he was already bored and longed for her return. But when she really came back he was furious with her because of the way she affected him. He was really fucked.

The days they were working together piled up. He got cozy working at her side. He started teasing her. He called her boss. She didn´t show any attachment in return. She kept him out of the loop, leaving him on and off without a ride on the streets, once she even forced him to take the bus, for god´s sake. And what did he do? He opened up, telling her things, only people in AA knew about him. He paid her back by saying things like "I got you a goin´ away present, but I´m saving it for when you, you know, actually go away." Full of glee he noticed that he had breached the walls she had put up around her. A small crack in the mask of her coolness. She tried to hide that she was hurt but didn´t succeed. He was punished, of course, by being left on the streets once more. Somehow this became a secret ritual he got used to. An intimate joke only they knew about.

One week after they had met, he was pretty sure she was gone for real. And guess what? He missed her terribly. _Fuck._ Hanging around the office like some deadbeat who hadn´t anything going on in his life. Sadly this was the truth. Then she called and he stuck to the phone like a man gagging for a drink. He felt as desperate as in the days taking meth. Hearing her voice sparked a tender spot inside of him he didn´t know about till this moment. He was teasing her, calling her girlfriend and asking if she missed him. She hung up on him, leaving him wanting more of their silly banter. _Stupid._

When he met her face to face shortly after, things got really nasty. He shouted at her while she treated him like one of the bad guys. He knew he brought that upon himself but still he didn´t like it. She was a lot more than he could chew. He suspected she didn´t believe that he could solve the case all by himself. The loser. The tweak-head. The addict. She didn´t like him and she didn´t trust him. He turned the tables by talking badly about her fiancé. Calling him the _understanding type_ and _idiot_. He was jealous about a guy who was apparently able to accomplish what he couldn´t. He couldn´t figure out what a guy had to do to turn her into an affectionate woman. She actually told him the name of this miracle worker. Rick. For someone who didn´t like to tell anything personal this was almost a confession. Of course this didn´t come without a price. She paid him back by saying "And that thing you do, where you run your mouth off without thinking? That explains a lot, too." That shut him up. The mood turned icy while his fantasies were running wild. What would it feel like to satisfy the chilliest detective in Seattle in bed, huh? What would it take to make her happy? What would it cost to make her feel for him? He was so frustrated by his unexplainable longing he even hit on a hooker walking by. His behavior was simply mad.

In the end, after being smashed to the ground by the FBI, after being kept out again, he was the one feeling lost, running off to his AA meeting, spilling his guts. She must have followed him, because suddenly she was there, spinning around, running back up the stairs she had been coming down, fumbling with her ringing cell. Even if he only caught a glimpse of her back, he recognized her by the color of her hair and the familiar casual outfit. Her appearance concerned him deeply. Would she use her knowledge, telling everybody at the precinct? Would she destroy the last bit of reputation he ever had? Would she succeed in getting rid of him instead of the other way around? Oh, the irony!

After the meeting was done he went down to the marina, knowing that he had to look her in the eye, and talk this out, to explain himself. And guess what? An unforeseen miracle happened. His embarrassing secret turned out to be a blessing in disguise. She listened. She smiled. She even teased him. "I should´ve known. Subtlety isn´t exactly your strong suit." He laughed. For the first time he had the feeling they were good. "So what do you say? You wanna be my date tonight? Sit on a wire?" _Don´t push it. Don´t fuck this up._ But she said yes and even let him drive.

That didn´t mean he stopped fantasizing about her. That didn´t mean they suddenly had an easy-going relationship. That didn´t mean everything was going his way from now on.

No, but they were better.


End file.
